


Сила взгляда

by Chaton_du_Soleil



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 07:40:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19421485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaton_du_Soleil/pseuds/Chaton_du_Soleil
Summary: На что способен Учиха.





	Сила взгляда

**Author's Note:**

> АУ в каноне: Изуна жив (хотя для сюжета это и не имеет особого значения).

***  
Первое, что встретило его в убежище — самом тайном и легендарном на памяти Мадары Учихи — пыль. Вековая, если не тысячелетняя. Едва пройдя сквозь защищённую тройным слоем печатей дверь, Мадара чихнул два раза. Сколько раз он чихнул после — Мадара быстро потерял счёт. На глаза навернулись слёзы, в горле запершило, словно он стоял в густом, едком дыму. В голову моментально пришла мысль о яде. Пальцы автоматически сложили свои печати: очищения и выявления отравляющих веществ. Чище почти не стало, но прибитая к полу пыль позволила наконец-то вздохнуть полной грудью. Особенно от осознания, что никаких ядов в воздухе не витает — что, кстати, почти удивило.  
Смутно вспомнились расчёты кого-то из предков — как наличие и отсутствие притока свежего воздуха сказывается на сохранности предметов. В герметичных помещениях сохранность выше, это он помнил точно. Пыль — явное свидетельство нарушения герметичности. Вероятность успешного завершения поисков тут же сползла почти до нуля. Мадара раздраженно выдохнул и тут же надрывно закашлялся, вытирая тыльной стороной кисти слезящиеся глаза.  
Нет, сдаваться пока ещё рано. Слишком много сил и времени он потратил, чтобы попасть сюда. Даже вспоминать не хотелось бессонные ночи, проведённые над доисторическими трактатами, месяцы поисков, обдирающий гортань сухой пыльный воздух подземелья…  
Существуют кланы, о которых остались легенды. Про клан Амаги остались не легенды — обрывки легенд, крохотные осколки, застрявшие в ткани других сказаний. Самым внятным упоминанием о них была характеристика, встреченная в легендах о деяниях Рикудо Сэннина — о том, что Амаги были способны проникнуть в запертую изнутри комнату и незаметно вынести из неё всё, включая засовы. О том, что они слышали жужжание мухи на противоположном конце леса и могли разглядеть мельчайший камушек на дне горного ущелья. О том, что никто и никогда больше не превзошёл даже самого слабого члена этого клана в умениях шпионства и маскировки.  
А в первый раз Мадара услышал о них ещё ребёнком, когда, затаив дыхание, слушал легенду о Похищении трёх сокровищ даймё и недоумевал, зачем при таких удивительных способностях размениваться на подобную ерунду. Ведь ни одно из сокровищ даже не было оружием! Вот если бы эти техники использовал он… увы. Амаги так ревностно берегли свои техники, что сохранились они лишь в виде упоминаний в древних сказаниях. Впрочем, и те большинство современных шиноби считало сказками. Учихи точно знали, что не сказки — внук Индры взял в жёны девушку из этого клана. О девушке вспоминали как об очень сильной шиноби, но секретов родного клана она не то не раскрывала, не то сама не знала.  
Полгода назад Хокаге основал-таки в Конохе свою библиотеку, куда отдельные кланы приносили копии отдельных клановых свитков. Потом переписывать свитки, похоже, всем надоело, и приносить стали всякое старьё, в жизни не применяющееся. В основном — легенды, сказания, несколько биографий и путевых дневников. Мадара тогда оказался свободен и тут же по просьбе Хаширамы засел за сортировку бумажного мусора, как назвал последнее пополнение библиотеки младший Сенджу. Все Учихи росли в твёрдой уверенности, что исторические сказания следует уважать и почитать, так что свитки и трактаты Мадара просматривал достаточно внимательно.  
И в награду в летописи одного из кланов наткнулся на призрачный намёк на то, где Амаги держали один из второстепенных штабов.  
Колючий укус интуиции заставил вынырнуть из воспоминаний и торопливо активировать шаринган, и без того перенапрягшийся за недолгое время, проведённое в развалинах. Бережно деактивируя первое из очередного каскада сторожевых заклинаний, Мадара в который раз поймал себя на мысли, что понимает, отчего об Амаги неизвестно почти ничего. Все, кто мог что-то знать и пойти проверять, исчезали без следа. Как Учиха, Мадара полностью поддерживал эту тактику. Но… сильно ли это помогло самим Амаги?  
С другой стороны, от множества кланов не осталось даже воспоминаний. Стараниями Амаги в том числе.  
На внутренние помещения, к счастью, защитные печати никто ставить не стал, а механические ловушки Мадара просто старался не задевать. Они были, в общем-то, привычны и знакомы. Любопытно, это общий у кланов образ мыслей или та девушка из Амаги всё же поделилась какими-то деталями образа жизни? Впрочем, кто-то из Амаги тоже мог взять в жены Учиху — такие детали семейные хроники не сохранили. Чудо, что в последних двух войнах вообще удалось сохранить хроники.  
Возникшая было надежда, что летописи Амаги смогут заполнить лакуны собственного прошлого, сдохла как раз на пороге архива. Потому что, увы, большая часть записей представляла собой классическую труху. Мадара осторожно просканировал пространство и ещё более осторожно сложил сохраняющую печать. Не то чтобы тут много чего можно ещё сохранить, но лучше так, чем потом жалеть. В дальнем углу замерцала вязь заклинаний — печать попала в резонанс с чем-то ещё, тоже сохраняющим. Несколько кожаных пеналов с плотным плетением защитной печати. Разбирать печати времени не было — Мадара прикинул по весу, что внутри должна быть плотная бумага либо тонкий пергамент, и без раздумий переложил в мешок. Туда же отправился тяжеленный, пропитанный воском талмуд — очень не исключено, что как раз летопись, но надеяться Мадара себе запретил. Ещё раз внимательно осмотрел, не осталось ли тут хоть чего-нибудь… не то что ценного, а хотя бы целого — и пошёл искать хранилище артефактов.  
Высоким уровнем чакры клан Амаги похвастаться не мог, практически целиком и полностью опираясь на физические силы и ловкость, так что артефакты закупались активно и охотно. А потом нужно будет как можно быстрее убираться прочь и подальше — интуиция и традиции родного клана дружно подсказывали, что в ночное время активируются дополнительные печати, и ночевать в таком месте — дело неблагоразумное. 

***  
Дом встретил тишиной — Изуна три дня как ушёл на миссию, вернуться должен был лишь послезавтра. Мадара, успевший по дороге зайти к Хашираме и кратко отчитаться о результатах своего задания, торопливо выполоскался, перекусил и устроился в кабинете, разложив вокруг себя свитки, тушь, кисти и всё это время не выпускаемый из поля зрения мешок с добычей. На коротких привалах он успел только убедиться, что утащенный талмуд — не летопись, а что-то вроде сборника тренировочных упражнений для молодняка. Познавательно, да, но за две с лишком тысячи лет методики тренировок ушли хорошо вперёд и были отлажены до идеальной гладкости. Ну, по крайней мере, у Учих отлажены, прочие кланы… их проблемы, кстати. На всякий случай делиться талмудом с ними Мадара не станет. Незачем подкидывать в чужие головы идею, что обучение может быть систематичным.  
А вот свитки… свитки оказались сказочным сокровищем, полностью оправдавшим затраченные усилия. «Беззвучная смерть», «веер бесконечности», «рассвет мрака»… и да, легендарная техника «шага сквозь тени». Не удивительно, что именно на эти свитки были потрачены печати сохранности.  
С трудом удалось заставить себя идти спать — хотя разумом Мадара понимал, что на свежую голову разберется в свитках куда эффективнее, да и потом… опять же, опыт клана напоминал, сколько ловушек вписано в клановые книги техник. На тот маловероятный случай, если книга попадётся в руки врага.  
Убирая добычу в защищённый смертельными заклятиями шкаф, Мадара решил, что Изуну он пока не будет ставить в известность о найденных свитках. Брат безумно любит древние техники и великолепно в них разбирается, но он слишком порывист и безрассуден… и нет, рисковать единственным братом Мадара точно не собирался.  
Утром, отдохнув, проверив работу клана и уже официально отчитавшись перед Хокаге, Мадара едва не поругался с младшим Сенджу. Не то что в этом было что-то новое… но и старое и привычное может быть неприятным. Как младший Сенджу со своим подозрительным поведением. Почему Хаширама не замечает странностей в братике — Мадара искренне не представлял. Несколько раз осторожно расспрашивал, натыкался на убеждённость, что Тобирама ведёт себя естественно и… решал не ворошить опасную тему. По крайней мере, пока не будет надёжных доказательств. Ну или хотя бы пока не станет ясно, что этот странный Сенджу замыслил.  
Кстати… именно техника «шага сквозь тени» делала того, кто её применял, невидимым, открывая перед ним огромные возможности. Можно проследить за кем угодно, можно выведать все планы врага, лично присутствуя на самом тайном его совете, можно уничтожить любую цель, подобравшись к ней на расстояние выдоха… Последнее, правда, Мадару не слишком интересовало — он предпочитал победу в равном бою.  
Мрачно усмехаясь, он встал посреди комнаты и начал складывать печати. Комбинация была сложной, но не для того, кто способен повторить любую увиденную хоть раз технику. Связки между переходами одной печати в другую были мудрёными и становились всё более сложными с каждым новым витком. Не удивительно — к примеру, пятнадцатый виток печати должен был, если по правилам, полностью отменить воздействие витков с седьмого по десятый. Уверенности, что всё это и в самом деле будет работать, становилось всё меньше, но чакра закономерно расходовалась, то есть какой-то результат был. Последние два витка выматывали нервы — неправильное начертание любого из них могло привести к взрыву, способному снести примерно половину Конохи. Наконец, плетение замкнулось на себя — по коже мягко потекло ощущение лёгкой прохлады. Чакра почти перестала расходоваться — Амаги отличались редкостной экономией в заклинаниях. Несколько секунд Мадара простоял неподвижно, прислушиваясь к себе и не ощущая никаких новых заметных изменений. Затем мысленно выдохнул и покосился на зеркало.  
Сработало! В отражении был виден край стола, татами и… больше ничего.  
Ну что ж… теперь пришла пора опробовать эту печать в реальном деле и раскрыть правду. 

***  
На ловца и зверь бежит: стоило Мадаре выйти за пределы квартала, как он сразу же увидел Тобираму. Тот шёл по улице с видом деловитой занятости, который обманул бы кого угодно, кроме Учихи. Ясно же, как число хвостов кьюби — мерзавец не просто так ошивается здесь, на самой границе квартала Учих. Мадаре всегда было достаточно одного взгляда в алые, как пропасть безумия, глаза младшего Сенджу, чтобы увидеть его истинную суть. Сколько бы Тобирама ни изображал, будто идёт в госпиталь, в лабораторию, в гости к Хашираме или в ближайшую таверну на обед — Мадара ни на рьё ему не верил. Ложь клубилась вокруг брата Хокаге ядовитым облаком, и, чтобы разглядеть её, не нужны были специальные техники. Если он крутится поблизости от квартала Учих, значит, что-то вынюхивает, а может, и того похуже. Правда, за ближайшим поворотом у него лаборатория, но это, конечно, всего лишь прикрытие.  
Наверняка с той же целью отвлечь внимание от своих истинных замыслов Тобирама купил у торговки сладостями кулёк карамелек и, мечтательно вздохнув, сунул одну конфетку в рот.  
Мадара активировал шаринган. Вообще-то в свитке Амаги упоминался запрет на совмещение «шага сквозь тени» с боевыми техниками, но, во-первых, он пока не собирался атаковать, а во-вторых, в присутствии Сенджу любой Учиха без шарингана чувствует себя голым.  
Кроме того, какой смысл разрабатывать заклятие невидимости, если не собираешься хоть иногда использовать его в битве?! Вряд ли Амаги стали бы впустую переводить чакру.  
Внезапно красивое лицо Тобирамы вытянулось, потеряв отстранённо-задумчивое выражение, глаза широко распахнулись. Мадара на ужасную долю мгновения решил, что скрывавшая его техника развеялась, однако в следующее мгновение Сенджу раскашлялся, и стало понятно, что он попросту подавился конфетой. Тем не менее Мадара украдкой бросил взгляд на свою руку с зажатым в ней — такой же рефлекс, как и шаринган — кинжалом, чтобы убедиться, что «шаг сквозь тени» по-прежнему действует.  
Они с Сенджу разминулись, едва не столкнувшись плечами, Мадара даже уловил сладкий аромат клубничной карамели. Он облизнулся, с некоторым сожалением вспомнив о позабытом обеде. Всё из-за Сенджу… как всегда, всё из-за Сенджу!  
Пропустив Тобираму на десяток шагов вперёд, Мадара пошёл следом. За спиной чему-то шумно удивлялись люди, кто-то с коротким воплем упал в обморок, но его это не волновало. Его цель была впереди. 

***  
Тобирама привык считать себя шиноби с хорошим самообладанием. Там, где его брат начинал суетиться или гневаться, он мог стоять с бесстрастным видом, демонстрируя полное равнодушие к происходящему. Но даже его выдержка сломалась, когда он увидел, как ясным днём по оживлённой улице на него плывёт шаринган. Сам по себе шаринган Тобираму бы не удивил: когда живёшь в одной деревне с Учихами, подобные вещи быстро становятся обыденностью. Однако этот шаринган был без Учихи. Такое тоже можно было бы понять, валяйся он в луже крови где-нибудь на поле боя, в окружении пары десятков поверженных врагов, но вокруг была мирная — насколько это возможно для деревни шиноби — Коноха. А шаринган, целый и невредимый, плавно двигался по воздуху, таращась прямо ему в душу.  
С похолодевшим сердцем Тобирама узнал и этот взгляд, и тёмный узор на фоне багряной радужки. С трудом сглотнув, он отчаянно закашлялся и чуть не выронил папку с расчётами для нового эксперимента и помятый кулёк карамели. Громадным усилием воли ему удалось сделать вид, что он ничего не заметил, и протиснуться мимо.  
Тобирама шагал, впившись зубами в зверски приторную конфету и изредка косясь в витрины встречавшихся лавок: шаринган Учихи Мадары следовал за ним, ловко огибая на лету прохожих. Впрочем, те и сами старались не оказываться у него на пути, судя по перекошенным лицам и вытаращенным глазам — вполне осознанно.  
Сперва шаринган держался на почтительном расстоянии, затем подобрался практически вплотную. Тобираме показалось, что он чувствует затылком горячее дыхание. У него мелькнула малодушная мысль бросить конфеты и пуститься бежать, надеясь, что преследователь задержится, подбирая добычу (все Учихи обожали сладкое, а клубничная карамель была личной слабостью Мадары), но он подавил этот недостойный Сенджу порыв. Если Мадара бросает ему вызов — он примет вызов.  
А главное, Тобираме стало интересно, что за чудную технику применил Учиха. Сам он, к собственной досаде, никогда о такой не слышал. Ему были известны заклятия невидимости, но ни одно из них не позволяло шиноби оставаться видимым частично. А ведь это, помимо очевидной боевой ценности, имело немалый психологический вес. Даже самый отважный враг дрогнет, если на него медленно и неотвратимо будет надвигаться шаринган. А если это будет вот такой конкретный шаринган главы Учих — так любой вменяемый враг предпочтет убраться так далеко, как позволят ему его клановые способности. Тобирама в очередной раз покосился на преследователя и завистливо вздохнул. Интересно, можно ли будет осторожно выяснить, что это за техника?  
Ага, ещё интереснее — у кого выяснять? 

Вскоре они добрались до лаборатории, куда Тобирама собирался с самого утра, но смог попасть лишь после обеда. Не в последнюю очередь из-за той заразы, что сейчас дышала ему в затылок.  
Ещё на лестнице он услышал громкие голоса и заразительный смех. Похоже, его команда отнюдь не скучала в отсутствии наставника. Более того — она этим отсутствием явно наслаждалась! Ступая как можно тише, Тобирама направился вниз. Через несколько мгновений он отметил, что шаги за спиной также стали почти беззвучными. Впрочем, для любого из Учих бесшумность шага — это почти норма. Брат как-то пошутил, что если Учиха за твоей спиной ступает громко — то это он вежливо показывает отсутствие к тебе враждебных намерений. Тобирама тогда подумал, что это может быть способом отвлечь от посторонних звуков — но спорить с братом не стал. Уже давно убедился — бесполезно.  
К двери он подкрался в полной традиции Учих, производя минимум шума. Постоял, прислушиваясь к звенящим в лаборатории голосам, и решительно распахнул дверь. Его справедливо негодующему взгляду предстали четыре бессовестных физиономии.  
Поначалу замерев на месте от неожиданности, уже в следующую секунду ученики развили бурную деятельность. Хомура поспешно сметал со стола в дорожную сумку нехитрое угощение, среди которого Тобирама с особым возмущением заметил банку рисового пива. Кохару, натянув медицинские перчатки, невозмутимо протирала столешницу раствором хлоргексидина. Данзо делал вид, будто читает монографию Тобирамы «Методологические и прикладные аспекты теневого клонирования». Только Хирузен, как самый бесхитростный среди всей этой наглой компании, стоял и преданно таращился на учителя. Впечатление немного портило полное отсутствие раскаяния в глазах ученика.  
Тобирама набрал в грудь воздуха… и тихо выдохнул. Он вдруг почувствовал себя очень усталым. Утренняя стычка с Мадарой — без поводов и предупреждений, как это всегда бывало с Учихой, а затем безмолвное и на три четверти незримое преследование вымотали его. А ведь день едва перевалил за середину… Что в таком случае ждёт его к вечеру? Тобираме на миг захотелось выпросить у брата какую-нибудь смертельно опасную миссию разведки недели на две, на три. Однако он сам понимал, что в здравом уме никогда не решится оставить на такой долгий срок без присмотра ни Коноху, ни Мадару. В смысле, кто знает, что способен натворить этот бешеный клан без его ежедневного внимания и чуткого контроля!  
— Чем вы тут занимаетесь? — без особой надежды спросил Тобирама воспитанников, которых некогда так тщательно отбирал, рассчитывая, что вырастит себе достойную смену. Похоже, с воспитанием у него что-то не задалось…  
— Готовимся к экзамену на джоунина, — оторвавшись от чтения, с честным видом соврал Данзо.  
— Хм. Но вы же ещё экзамен на чуунина не сдали?!  
— А мы на будущее, — Кохару, ловко орудуя губкой, стёрла со стола пятно от соуса.  
Тобирама сделал несколько шагов вперёд. Шаринган решительно двинулся за ним следом, вероятно, опасаясь, что объект слежки может ускользнуть. Но Тобирама ускользать даже не думал.  
— А лабораторные работы, которые я вам задал вчера, вы закончили?  
— Ну-у-у…  
Ученики потупились.  
— Мы как раз собирались начать! — нашёлся Хомура.  
В этот момент его взгляд мимоходом скользнул Тобираме за спину. Юный шиноби сглотнул и резко побледнел. А следом за ним, уставившись туда же, _в-не-совсем-пустоту_ , побледнели и остальные.  
— Т-т-там… — пролепетала Кохару, вытягивая в неопределённом направлении дрожащую руку.  
— Да-да, что такое? — с преувеличенной доброжелательностью осведомился Тобирама.  
Девушка несколько мгновений всматривалась в пространство, явно выбирая, чью правоту признать — зрения или инстинкта самосохранения.  
— Н-н-ничего, — прошептала она, окончательно сникнув. Выбор оказался очевиден.  
Тобирама не торопясь прошёлся по комнате туда-сюда, с наслаждением отмечая, с каким напряжённым вниманием следуют за ним четыре пары глаз. Шаринган хищно вращался, стараясь удержать в поле зрения все обнаруженные объекты, что внушало особенный трепет.  
Вообще-то изначально Тобирама планировал поработать, но представив, что всё это время ему в спину будут пялиться алые, как струящаяся из раны кровь, глаза Учихи, передумал. Зато кому-то другому поработать всё же придётся.  
И тут его осенило.  
— Значит, так, — сказал он. — Результатами вашей, страшно сказать, учёбы — я недоволен. Как вы, надеюсь, заметили, у меня были планы провести с вами практические занятия по изученным вами техникам.  
Он небрежно мотнул головой назад, и глаза учеников судорожно скрестились у него за спиной — надо понимать, на сияющих кровью глазах. Все четверо нервно сглотнули и побелели ещё сильнее — трудно было поверить, что такое вообще возможно.  
— Б…были, господин Тобирама? — тем не менее переспросил Хирузен, за что Тобирама мысленно пообещал накинуть на экзамене четверть балла.  
— Были, — спокойно подтвердил он. — Но у меня возникли новые планы, поэтому заниматься сегодня будете одни. Завтра утром жду ваши лабораторные плюс сравнительный анализ теневого клонирования на базе пяти стихий. Раз уж вы так заинтересовались этой темой, — Тобирама кивнул на зажатую в безвольно обвисшей руке Данзо книгу.  
— А это т-т-только ему или… — робко пробормотал Хомура, прежде чем Кохару успела предупредительно ткнуть его локтем в бок.  
— Всем, — мстительно улыбнулся Тобирама. — Вопросы?  
Обычно ученики наперебой забрасывали его уймой существенных и не очень уточнений, иногда запутывая настолько, что он сам забывал, что вообще от них хотел, однако сейчас команда послушно закивала и уверила его, что во всём разберётся сама. Прямо сейчас сядет — и разберётся. Неподдельный ужас на лицах молодого поколения Конохи подтверждал, что на сей раз они именно так и намерены поступить.  
Тобирама вновь улыбнулся, приятно удивлённый как их понятливостью, так и неожиданным воспитательным влиянием шарингана. Оказывается, даже от Учих бывает польза.  
А заикание потом само пройдёт. Наверное.  
— А, да! — спохватился он уже на выходе: — Проверка расчётов к завтрашнему эксперименту тоже на вас.  
Дружно донёсшееся до него «Да, сенсей» прозвучало для измученного педагогическими неудачами сердца райской музыкой. Пожалуй, он всё-таки сумеет воспитать из них достойную команду. 

***  
Едва шагнув под тёплое коноховское солнышко, Тобирама очутился в эпицентре урагана. Повинуясь инстинктам, он начал привычно складывать печать водяного щита — но тут же понял, что песок и сор с земли вздымает не ветер, а яростный поток чакры. Впрочем, солнце в данный момент тоже было скорее метафорой: его закрывала тёмная, грозно гудящая туча.  
Прищурившись, Тобирама разглядел Йори из клана Абураме, гневно потрясающего широкими рукавами перед лицом Инузука Тошио. Оба шиноби были настроены решительно и крайне агрессивно.  
— …и собаки у вас невоспитанные!  
— Что-о?! Да как ты смеешь вообще что-то вякать о наших нинкенах, когда от вашей летучей заразы никакие москитные сетки не помогают!  
— Сам ты зараза! Наши кикайчу опыляют растения, от них сплошная польза. Зато ваши псины все заборы в деревне пере… копали, ставить не успевают!  
— Да после таких слов…  
— Да я теперь…  
— Что здесь происходит? — рявкнул Тобирама.  
Спорщики как по команде повернулись к нему.  
— Нас отправили на миссию, — заявил Тошио, всем видом показывая, что такая возмутительная ситуация могла возникнуть лишь по чьему-то недосмотру или произволу.  
— Ага, ага. Вот с ним, — Йори неприязненно ткнул в предполагаемого соратника скрытым плотной перчаткой пальцем.  
— А его блохи как рванут к моему нинкену!  
— Какие блохи, идиот? Разуй глаза, это жуки!  
— А мне однофигственно, кто собирается кусать моего верного друга!  
— Мои кикайчу даже близко не подлетят к твоему грязному псу!  
— Это мой-то Аширо грязный?!  
— Да!!!  
Аширо — гора белой шерсти, из которой торчали зубастая пасть и воинственно ощетинившийся хвост, угрожающе зарычал. Выросший за последние минуты раза в полтора рой насекомых сконцентрировался над головой Йори, готовясь к атаке.  
Тобирама быстро вклинился между противниками. Будь здесь Хаширама, он бы наверняка прочёл присутствующим лекцию о пользе дружбы и сотрудничества, но у Тобирамы были свои методы. Не менее действенные.  
Первым шаринган заметил Тошио. Не зря его клан славился зверино острым зрением. Недоверчиво моргнув, он заглянул Тобираме за спину. Вздрогнул, протёр глаза, глянул ещё раз… Йори стало интересно, на что отвлёкся его оппонент. Он вытянул шею, а наиболее любопытные кикайчу даже спустились пониже, окружая их маленькую группу плотным кольцом. Тобирама вежливо посторонился, давая всем желающим полюбоваться незабываемым зрелищем.  
То, что зрелище оказалось незабываемым, подтвердилось уже в следующую секунду. Аширо попятился, поджав хвост и жалобно повизгивая. Сейчас он казался вполовину меньшего своего обычного размера и на порядок дружелюбнее. Кикайчу безмолвно и стремительно собрались в маленькую тучу, а затем нырнули за ворот плаща хозяина. Потоки чакры рассеялись, позволив полуденному солнцу вновь залить опустевшую улицу.  
— Я спросил, что здесь происходит, — с лёгким нажимом напомнил Тобирама.  
— Ничего! — старательно улыбаясь, заявил Тошио. — Идём с товарищем на миссию.  
— Ага, ага, — поспешно поддержал его Йори, тщетно пытаясь стащить вниз взлетевшие на лоб очки. — Миссия у нас, Хокаге назначил.  
— Наш прекрасный Хокаге назначил нам самую лучшую миссию! Я давно хотел поработать с тобой, — Тошио вцепился в Йори, прикрываясь им от Тобирамы и его _почти_ невидимого спутника. Йори изо всех сил старался сделать то же самое:  
— И я! А ещё я как раз собирался сказать, что я в восторге от ваших клановых пёсиков. Они такие умные, такие сообразительные.  
— И это мне говорит шиноби, управляющий сразу сотнями умнейших крылатых созданий!  
— Так мы пошли?  
— О да, нам пора!  
Довольный, будто аллигатор после сытного обеда, Тобирама проследил, как новоявленные напарники, крепко взявшись за руки, опрометью улепётывают прочь. За ними со всех лап нёсся Аширо. Отбежав на безопасное расстояние, Тошио и Йори оглянулись, скомканно прокричали Тобираме пожелания хорошего дня и рванули дальше. Тот добродушно помахал им вслед. Подобное искреннее единство всегда вызывало в нём восхищение. Всё-таки в идеях Хаширамы об объединении людей было нечто очень привлекательное. 

***  
За оставшуюся часть дня Тобирама в сопровождении Мадары обошёл почти всю Коноху. Он вкусно пообедал за счёт заведения, на чём горячо настаивал хозяин таверны, откровенно желающий побыстрее избавиться от посетителя, распугавшего всех остальных. К заказу прилагались две порции любимых Мадарой дораяки, которые Тобирама отодвинул на край стола, после чего старательно смотрел в сторону. К концу обеда дораяки не осталось, но Тобирама усердно делал вид, что просто забыл про эту часть заказа. Зато уже через полчаса он получил в подарок от библиотеки пять книг, которые забывал вернуть вот уже полмесяца, а так же договорился о заказе пары запрещённых в стране монографий. Сделал в памяти пометку — посоветоваться если не с Мадарой, так хоть с Изуной о том, какие ещё книги можно было бы заказать — наверняка этот безумный клан лучше знает… всяческие вредные вещи. Наконец, он полностью укомплектовал штат будущих преподавателей Академии шиноби, заодно случайно помирив два смертельно разругавшихся клана, уже готовых объявить друг другу войну до последней капли крови.  
Просто удивительно, какой чудесный эффект на всех производил выглядывающий из-за плеча собеседника, висящий в пустоте шаринган!

Домой Тобирама возвращался уже в сумерках. Ноги гудели, но в душе разливалось чувство глубокого удовлетворения. За сегодня он решил больше проблем, чем за несколько прошедших недель. Следом за ним, немного приотстав, понуро тащился шаринган. Он проводил Тобираму до двери, а потом развернулся и двинулся прочь.  
Тобирама искренне надеялся, что Мадара тоже удовлетворён результатами своей миссии, какой бы она ни была. Его присутствие рядом с собой весь день ощущалось… на удивление правильно. Верно говорилось в одном из старинных свитков — настоящих врагов надо держать как можно ближе к себе. Особенно таких, смертельно опасных и… в общем, просто таких. К тому же у него появился шанс доказать самому недоверчивому из Учих, что Сенджу на самом деле умеют успешно решать проблемы деревни. И что не всегда нужно убивать оппонента — иногда достаточно его просто напугать.  
А ещё… ещё показалось, что в какие-то моменты шаринган за его спиной смотрел на него… ну, почти одобрительно. Может, не с таким восторгом, как на Хашираму — ха, на Хашираму Мадара как раз глядит не сквозь шаринган — но всё равно куда теплее, чем обычно. Может, ещё немного — и Тобирама будет интересен главе Учих сам по себе, а не как довесок к брату?  
Внезапно он расплылся в улыбке: ему в голову пришла отличная идея. Надобно завтра прогуляться к водопаду. Время от времени он наведывался туда — когда уставал от всего и всех. Долгий путь и лежащее посреди него болотце отбивали у жителей деревни охоту к девственной природе, тем более что в их распоряжении был ближайший к деревне берег реки. А вот Тобираму такие мелочи не смущали, как и студёная, словно из зимнего колодца, вода, поэтому он привык считать ту местность чуть ли не своей собственностью. В последнее время полный комплекс тренировки Тобирама выполнял именно там, сбросив мешающуюся броню и даже одежду. Там было настолько тихо, что после разминки можно даже искупаться обнажённым, не чувствуя, что на тебя пялится полдеревни.  
Впрочем, на этот раз Тобирама не будет против постороннего взгляда. Одного конкретного взгляда. И даже если ему так и не удастся разгадать тайну невероятной техники Учихи, пожалуй, он не станет сильно переживать.


End file.
